Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by DayWalker
Summary: Buffy and Dawn get shipped off to a coed boarding school when their mother dies of cancer. At the Cate Midland Academy they meet a quirky bunch of people who change their lives.UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: **My psychiatrist has been trying to convince me that I am not Joss Whedon but he just doesn't understand! I am Joss Whedon! The other day some nut called from Mutant Enemy saying he's Joss Whedon! Can you believe that quack? Some people are just plain obsessed!

**SUMMARY:** Ok. I've discovered that I'm much better at reading fanfics than writing, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. So I just had to write it! 

Buffy and Dawn get shipped off to a coed boarding school when their mother dies of cancer. At the **Cate Midland Academy** they meet a quirky bunch of people who change their lives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe he did this! How could he? I thought he wanted to spend more time with us! How could he ship us off to boarding school? He abandoned us so he could go to France with Danielle his airhead secretary!

Buffy was lost in thought as she stared at the trees going by. Her sister Dawn was busy listening to some boy band while she flipped through magazines. Buffy was brought back to reality by the driver's voice. 

"We're here," said the driver. 

"Thank you. Dawnie, we're here," Buffy replied. 

Dawn was engrossed in her magazine and hadn't heard a word Buffy said. Buffy sighed and took off Dawn's headphones.  Dawn shut her magazine and looked quizzically at Buffy. 

"What?" asked Dawn.

"We're here Dawnie," Buffy replied.

"Oh," said Dawn. 

"Well aren't you going to get out?" asked Buffy.

"I am. I'm just finishing this quiz first," Dawn replied. 

Buffy rolled her eyes, shook her head and sighed. She opened the door and got out of the car. She stood up and took off her sunglasses and looked at her surroundings. Soon, Dawn was by her side. 

"It looks so…" said Dawn.

"Picture perfect?" Buffy suggested.

"Yeah," Dawn replied. 

"I bet it's far from it," Buffy murmured. 

"What do we do now?" asked Dawn.

"I guess we have to find our rooms and unpack," Buffy replied. 

"Ok. But where are the dorms?" said Dawn.

" I really don't know. Let's ask," replied Buffy, heading towards a redhead engrossed in conversation. 

"Um… excuse me. Ahh… hi. Do you know where the dorms are?" asked Buffy.

"Hi. The dorms are on the east wing," the redhead replied. Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! You don't know where that it is. Why don't I just show you?" said the redhead. 

"Ok. Thanks," Buffy replied.

"We'll just get your things and go," said the redhead as they headed towards Dawn and their luggage.

"I'm Willow Rosenberg by the way," said the redhead. 

"I'm Buffy Summers and this is my sister Dawn," Buffy replied. 

"Hey," said Dawn. 

"Hi. Ok. Where are you?" said Willow. 

"I'm in Stevenson Hall and Dawn's in Bradley Hall," Buffy replied.

"Ok. Let's go then," said Willow, helping them with their luggage.

********************************************************************************************

"You're in room 38. Goddess! You're my new roommate!" said Willow.

"Great! Let's go," Buffy replied. Willow nodded and took the lead as she headed to their room. 

"Here we are," said Willow opening the door. 

"Nice view," Buffy replied motioning to the window.

"Yeah. It's great. So… let's get you unpacked," said Willow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Willow helped Buffy unpack there came a knock at the door. 

"Red, you in there?" came a voice. 

"Yeah. Come in Faith," Willow replied. 

"Hey Red," said the brunette called Faith followed by three other girls. 

"This is my new roommate Buffy Summers," Willow replied.

"Hi," said Buffy.

"I'm Winifred Douglas. You can call me Fred," said the shy brown-haired girl. 

"I'm Anya Emmanuelle Jenkins. I like money and orgasms," said the blunt blonde.

"I'm Faith Wilkins. Don't mind A, she can be a little blunt," said Faith. 

"I'm Benjamin Jones. My parents expected a boy. Just call me Benjie. We're working on Anya's tact," said the African-American. 

"My name is actually Elizabeth, but I go by Buffy. Nice to meet all of you," Buffy replied. 

"Where are the guys?" asked Willow. 

"At Mr. Rossini's," Faith replied.

"This is all your fault y'know Benjie," said Anya.

"What did I do?" asked Benjie. 

"You introduced them to Mr. Rossini and his stupid car collection and now Xander's over there instead of here giving me orgasms!" Anya replied.

"Chill out you sex-a-holic! You can get orgasms all the time! You got plenty before he left!" said Benjie.

"Who says Xander's the only guy who can give you orgasms?" asked Faith. 

"Yeah! Y'know, we should go to _Lady's Knight_ tonight," said Benjie. 

"I want to see Jake the Fireman. He can come get my kitty any day!" said Fred wagging her eyebrows. 

"Winifred Douglas! You little hussy!" said Willow. 

" Gilly said they've got new blood. I wonder if he's got a big penis like Xander?" said Anya.

"Anya!" the girls scolded. 

"What's _Lady's Knight?_" asked Buffy. 

"It's a strip club in Haverley, a town near here. It's got lots of sexy male strippers. It opened up last month," said Benjie.

"Yum! All that salty goodness!" said Willow with a dreamy look.

"Excuse me! Don't y'all have boyfriends? I am the single one here! _I'm_ entitled to the salty goodness," said Benjie. 

"I'm single too," said Buffy. 

"Correction. _Buffy_ and I are entitled to the salty goodness," Benjie replied. 

"Nothing's wrong with a little window shopping," said Faith. 

"Faith you do not window shop. You try 'em on, take 'em for a spin and then return them," said Willow. 

"Face it Faith. You're a bona fide whore," said Anya. 

"Shut up!' said Faith playfully punching Anya. 

"She's right Faith. Men are like an all-you-can-eat buffet in your eyes," said Fred. 

"I've got Wesley now. I don't do that anymore," said Faith. 

"Uh-huh," said Willow in a disbelieving tone. 

"Benjie!" said Faith.

"C'mon guys. Let's go have some fun and leave the whore," said Benjie.

"Thanks. Hey!" said Faith hitting Benjie with a pillow. Anya laughed. 

"What are you laughing about?" said Benjie hitting Anya with a pillow. 

"Hey!" said Anya returning the blow. 

"Pillow fight!" said Faith whacking Buffy. 

"Hey!" said Buffy whacking a laughing Willow. 

"No you did not!" said Willow whacking Buffy. 

Soon the girls were engaged in an all-out war. The room was filled with laughter as blows were exchanged. After the pillow fight they collapsed on the beds with laughter. 

They're crazy, but they're okay. I like them. 


	2. Earlybirds

"Wakey wakey!" came Willow's perky voice. Buffy groaned and covered her head with a pillow.

"_Mm… nee me own,"_ came Buffy's muffled voice. 

"C'mon. Get up Buffy!" said Willow. 

Buffy removed the pillow and looked at Willow. She sighed and turned her back to Willow. 

"You've got to get up! Breakfast is in ten minutes!" Willow insisted. 

Buffy looked at her alarm clock and groaned, "_But it's only 6:50 in the morning!"_

"School rules. Breakfast at 7 until 7:45 then classes start at 8 and end at 2:30. Didn't they tell you all this?" said Willow. 

"Apparently not. Fine, I'm getting up!" Buffy replied. Willow grinned triumphantly as Buffy got out of bed reluctantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is the food here edible?" asked Buffy.

"Definitely! Boy is a great cook!" Willow replied.

"Boy?" echoed Buffy.

"Benjie decided to call him Chef Boyardee. His name is actually Ryan Boyd. He can make a wicked éclair!" said Willow. 

"Your chef makes éclairs?" asked Buffy. Willow reddened.

"Err… he's sort of a personal friend of ours. He spoils us on occasion. See we helped save his marriage and since then he'll occasionally give us a treat. But it's all hush-hush," Willow explained. Buffy nodded in understanding.

"Where do we sit?" asked Buffy as they collected their breakfast.

"We sit at the Iso table," Willow replied. Buffy raised her eyebrow.

"The Isolation Table. It's a table where they put the not-so- behaved kids. We're actually behaved, house-broken and all. It's just that when Faith first came here, she was a total badass and Benjie thought she needed a friend or two. So we decided to keep her company when they put her there. Since then it's been "our" table," Willow explained.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys," said Willow as she and Buffy approached the Iso table. 

"Hey Wills. Who's your friend?" Xander replied. 

"Guys this is Elizabeth Summers, but call her Buffy. Buffy you already know the girls, the guys will do their own intros," said Willow.

"I'm Alexander Harris. Everybody calls me Xander," said the cute-in-a-goofy-way brunette flashing her a goofy grin.

"Xander and his penis are mine. So don't get any ideas," Anya warned. 

"Ahn, we talked about this," said Xander. Buffy grinned at the brunette and his tactless girlfriend. 

"Name's Charles Gunn. Call me Gunn," said the bald, African-American guy. 

"I'm Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. Everybody calls me Wes except Gunn, who insists on calling me English," said the scruffy-looking but handsome brunette Brit.

"I'm Daniel Osbourne. Call me Oz," said the stoic blue-haired boy.

"Oz is not much for talking or facial expressions," said Fred. Buffy nodded. 

" 'ello luv. Name's Spike," said the blue-eyed, platinum blond hottie with his sexy British accent flashing her a sexy smile. Buffy felt herself getting dizzy as his voice stirred sensations within her.

Those eyes! That voice! That smile!! He is H-O-T-T, hot! Yum! Hello salty goodness! Break me off a piece of that! Stop it! You're acting like some hormonal slut bunny! Bad Buffy! Bad Buffy thoughts! 

"It's actually William Kingsley. But he hates his first name, thinks it's what's the word?" said Willow.

"_Poncey_" Fred supplied in a poor imitation of Spike. Everyone except Spike and Oz laughed. 

Buffy smiled, as she was rendered speechless by the sight of Spike. Benjie nudged Willow and they winked conspiratorially as they looked at Buffy and Spike. 


	3. OUTTAKE This is not a chappy!

A/N: To all of you who reviewed- thank you! Here is an outtake. It's not an actual chapter. It's just a little something I was tinkering around with. Hope you like. 

**Warning: **This outtake is a bit raunchy. In fact, raunchiness shall continue throughout the story. 

**Benjie_the_Looney87:** *steps up on chair* Ahem! May I have your attention!

**:p Slut_Princess:p**: Faith has arrived. 

**WiccanTree: ***rides in on broom* Willow's here.

**Xan-Man:  **Oh fearless leader it is I, your humble servant, Xander. 

**Benjie_the_Looney87**: Aah yes… Xander, humble servant of the Sacred Cock.

**$$DemonGirl$$**: What's that about a cock? Are you guys having cyber sex without me?

**Benjie_the_Looney87**: NO!!! No Ahn. I am the High Priestess of the Sacred Cock of Scrotum Valley. We worship the Sacred Cock, believed to have magical powers. LOL

**Texan Physicist**: You're the High Priestess? That sounds more like Faith's job or Anya's.

Xan-Man: Hey! I do not serve or worship the Sacred Cock! WiccanTree: LOL J 

**$$DemonGirl$$: **Yeah! He owns it!

**Benjie_the_Looney87:** Eww! Ahn!

**Rogaine_Failure: **Gunn is in the room.

**Benjie_the_Looney: **Where's Buffy Wills?

**WiccanTree: **She's at the library. 

**$$DemonGirl$$: ** Why do you need 2 find her? She's not lost.

**: P Slut_Princess: P: **Cuz Spike wants her to ride him until he pops like a bottle of warm champagne

**WiccanTree: **Spike wants to jump Buffy's bones! 

**Benjie_the_Looney87: **Spike and Buffy sitting in a tree…

**$$DemonGirl$$: **H-U-M-P-I-N-G …

**Xan-Man: **Ahn!

**Love'sBitch:** Bloody hell! I don't want to shag her u crazy bints! I learned my lesson with Dru.

**Texan Physicist**: Dru was…

**$$DemonGirl$$:** a crazy bitch! 

**English_Avenger:** They do have a point. Dru was… unstable.

**WiccanTree: **Spike admit it! You want Buffy! 

**Benjie_the_Looney87: **You think she's gorgeous…

**Texan Physicist: **You want to kiss her…

**WiccanTree:** Love her and marry her…

**Love'sBitch: **Sodding chick flicks!

**Xan-Man**: I've got to agree with them on this one Spike. You want Buffy.

**$$DemonGirl$$: **He wants to have hot monkey sex with her and give her orgasms!

**Benjie_the_Looney87**: Oh Spike! Oh!

**:P Slut_Princess :P: **Harder! Harder Spike! 

**WiccanTree: **Oh yes! Yes! Spiike!!!

**Love'sBitch:** _Bloody hell! U bints have lost it!_ Oi! What happened to all the testosterone in the room?

**Rogaine_Failure:** We're staying out of this one.

**English_Avenger**: I agree with Gunn.

**Xan-Man: **Same here.

**Wolf Boy**: Ditto.

**Rogaine_Failure**: It's just your day dawg. We're just spectators. 

**Love'sBitch:** Sodding cowards!

**Xan-Man:** **LIVING** cowards! It's all about survival man. 

**Benjie_the_Looney87**: Xander's smart. *****pets guys* Good guys… stay out of this one. Now Spike, when r u going to ask Buffy out?

**Love'sBitch**: Bloody hell!


	4. I Don't Think We're In Kansas Anymore

**A/N: I'm sorry for my lack of updates. But my muse and I just underwent a painfully traumatic separation and I only get to keep the inspiration for my other fic – Forget Me Not. Luckily, I've met someone new and things are going slowly but surely. So I'm trying to re-focus my energies on updating this story. Please review!**

Chapter Three

Buffy sighed, grateful that she had reached the dining hall at last. She had no idea the place was so expansive! It made her wonder about what the Maitland property had been like in its heyday before it was turned into a school.

As she walked through the deserted front entrance, she admired the various paintings that graced the silk-covered walls and objets d' art littering the front hall. There was an enormous staircase with an ornately carved banister- like something out of _Gone with the Wind_ that made her feel like she was stepping into the past.

_Mom would love this. If she ever saw these paintings she'd be in heaven…_

Buffy fought to control the tears that burned the insides of her eyelids. Even though it had been almost a year since Joyce's death, her wounds were still raw. As if by a chain reaction, memories of other past hurts surfaced; she began to painfully relive the day she had learnt of her parents' divorce. Her parents had told her they didn't love each other anymore. But listening to her mother's sobs at night and catching a few words of a conversation between her mother and a friend (which she wished hadn't overheard), Buffy knew it was her father who had 'fallen out of love'.

It was then that she learned that the male species couldn't really be trusted. Ever since then, the men in her life were one disappointing heartbreak after the other who always left her – Scott, Riley and Angel. But that was then- now she steered clear of intimate relationships with guys, and busied herself with taking care of Dawn and her not-so-good grades. She had no time to feel depressed.

But why was she letting her mind wander like this? She needed to get started on reading a couple chapters of _Animal Farm_ for her Lit class the following day. With her usual determination, Buffy blocked out her memories and quickly headed down the corridor that led to the dining hall.

The huge room seemed like a clashing of the centuries. On the one hand, there were enormous stone fireplaces with marble mantels and carved goddesses, stone floors, a cavernous painted ceiling with cupids in the moulding and big sashed windows – right out of the 1800s. But instead of a long table of elegantly gowned ladies and frock-coated gentlemen, you had a roomful of teenagers in a melange of denim, sweatpants, T-shirts, halter tops, leather pants and … loud Hawaiian print shirts.

Buffy grinned as she saw Xander doing some kind of weird jig atop the table while Faith and Anya playfully waved money at him. As if sensing her presence, Willow looked away from Xander's antics and spotted her. She waved frantically and called out, "Over here Buffy!"

Buffy nodded and proceeded to weave her way through the throng of bustling students who swarmed around her with laden trays. Breathing a sigh of relief, she plunked down her tray, grateful that her lunch was still on it. As she sat down, Willow beamed at her, radiating such warmth and friendliness that only Willow Rosenberg could pull off without seeming creepily happy.

"So…how's it been?" asked Willow.

"Yeah, Buffster. How goes it?" Xander chimed in.

"Ok, I guess. Biology wasn't so bad and neither was Lit. But the History teacher was a total jerk!" Buffy replied, picking at her food.

"I see you've met the beloved Mr. Snyder. He's the most popular teacher – no other teacher commands such hatred and disgust. He truly is scum among men." said Xander in mock admiration as he hopped off the table and sat down.

"Scum doesn't even begin to cover it." said Fred, accompanied by Wesley, Gunn, Oz and Spike.

" So what are we doing for Halloween?" asked Benjie, taking out her Palm Pilot.

"Halloween's not for like two months. Chill out Benjie." said Faith.

"No can do. I've got plenty of things on my plate this year. I've got a few matchmakings, this year's charity project to organize; revamping socially challenged intellects… the list goes on." Benjie replied.

"Socially challenged intellects?" Buffy echoed.

"Geeks." Faith explained.

"So good to finally hear your acceptance of your position in the social hierarchy." said Cordelia as she approached their table.

Faith turned around and smiled sardonically, "Oh look … it's Satan in true form. Here to torment us…horns and all."

"Believe me, Sleep-Around-Sue; I'm the one being tormented. The fleeting moments spent in the presence of you losers is sure to leave me diseased." Cordelia retorted.

"What do you want Cordelia?" asked Benjie with an annoyed sigh.

"I just came over here to save Summers from being tainted by the likes of you. She needs to be with the _real_ people in this school." Cordelia replied, not bothering to hide her disdain.

"The humanitarian things you do … don't you have a Nobel Prize by now?" asked Xander.

"So… are you coming Summers?" asked Cordelia, hand on her hips, eyebrow arched, foot tapping impatiently, ignoring Xander's remark.

"No thanks. I _am_ with the 'real' people in this school." Buffy replied, her voice laced with disgust.

"You heard the lady. Your presence is clearly unwanted at this table." said Benjie, gesturing for her to leave.

"Suit yourself. May be we're better off without you Summers- seeing where your sentiments lie. Who knows what you'd be bringing into our circle? After all, if you lie with dogs…" Cordelia quipped, miffed at Buffy's blatant rejection.

" That's why I'm not friends with a rabid bitch like you." Buffy retorted.

" Go get it!" said Faith, tossing a ball of crumpled paper over Cordelia's head.

"You're the one who follows orders Faith. After all, whores like you aim to please. Promiscuity is a good look for you- you wear it well." Cordelia spat venomously.

"Your dad has no complaints. In fact, he's my best customer. At this rate, I'll be your step mom by Christmas and I'll be spreading _lots_ of good cheer… _really_ good cheer. Won't you be merry then…" Faith quipped, mock leering at the prospect, wiggling her left ring finger for good measure.

" Shut up you little –" Cordelia growled.

"Leave … before I snap your scrawny neck!" Wesley threatened, his voice dangerously low and his body tense as a tiger waiting to pounce.

Cordelia noted Wesley's fierce demeanour and wisely conceded defeat for the time being. She glared at Faith and stormed off in a huff.

"Whoa, Wes… I've never seen this side of you before. It's a total turn-on." Faith leered at her boyfriend.

"Well…" Wesley trailed off, the beginnings of a blush creeping up on him.

"Let's go find an empty closet and have hot…kinky…monkey…sex. I'm so freaking horny!" Faith declared, dragging Wesley out of the cafeteria.

Buffy frowned as she watched Faith's display. Even weirder, the group seemed to be unfazed.

" Did she just-" said Buffy.

"Yup." Willow replied.

"Do they always-" Buffy continued.

" All the time." Fred replied.

"Weird." Buffy remarked.

"I think it's hot. Makes me want to have spontaneous sex with Xander." Anya commented with a dreamy look.

"Ahn!" the table chorused.

"What?" asked Anya.

" I don't want to hear 'bout you and Harris bloody humping each other!" said Spike.

"You two are like rabbits- oops!" Willow added, gasping at her mistake.

" XANDER AND I ARE NOT LIKE RABBITS! RABBITS ARE EVIL SOUL-SUCKING CREATURES! WE JUST LIKE TO HAVE SEX EVERY SPARE MOMENT! "Anya yelled, freaking out at the mention of rabbits.

"Ok…" Buffy arched her eyebrow at the upset Anya.

"How about now Ahn?" Xander suggested, awkwardly pulling her out of the cafeteria, away from curious onlookers.

"Great! We can do that thing on page 114! "Anya replied exuberantly, her rabbit histrionics quickly forgotten.

"Traumatic childhood bunny incident." Fred explained to the bewildered Buffy.

" That explains it." Buffy nodded in understanding.

"Yeah…So what are we doing for Halloween?" Benjie asked.

"Anything that doesn't involve the description of or alluding to sex between Wesley, Faith, Xander and Anya." Fred replied.

"I second that." Gunn agreed.

"Then we'll 'ave to bloody leave them out of it." Spike remarked.

"I'm sure they can behave for one measly night." said Buffy with an uncertain chuckle.

" Those four? Behave?" asked Benjie.

"It's Halloween Buffy…costume night a.k.a Fantasy Night for Xander and Anya." Fred explained.

"It'd be easier to contact the mother ship than to get them to behave." said Gunn.

"Right up there with **_St_**. Cordelia." Willow quipped.


	5. ANOTHER OUTTAKE I need a muse!

**A/N: Here's another outtake until I come up with the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**MoneyHoney:** How dare you!

**NoI'mNotABoy:** What are you talking about?

**MoneyHoney:** Don't play dumb with me! You and Willow are trying to set up

Spike with Buffy!

**Jinkies: **Don't you want Spike to be happy?

**MoneyHoney:** Not at my expense!

**Jinkies: **How is this at your expense Ahn?

**QueenofTarts:** Do you have your eye on him or something A?

**MoneyHoney:** No…at least not now. Initially I wanted to have days of mind-blowing orgasms with Spike but then I met Xander and now I only want to have days of mind-blowing orgasms with him. Although I'm open to the idea of a threesome…

**Taco Tex:** You were telling us the reason why Spike shouldn't be happy….

**MoneyHoney: **Oh! If they get together then I lose money. Oodles of money!

**QueenofTarts:** You lose money how?

**MoneyHoney:** The Dingoes' fan base consists mainly of teenage girls who fantasize about having hot monkey sex with Spike and having his babies. If he's taken then they'll be less likely to fantasize about him and probably even turn on him which equals less fans which means less concert tickets and band memorabilia being sold which means less money for the band which means less money for me! Secondly, if their relationship turns sour then Spike will be all depressed and not want to sing anymore and there'll be no lead singer which equals less fans which means less concert tickets and band memorabilia being sold which means less money for the band which means less money for me!

**NoI'mNotABoy:** Oh no! We'll have a crisis on or hands! Less money for Anya? This is crazy! SHEER MADNESS! **:O**

**MoneyHoney:** I know ! You see the problem?

**Taco Tex:** Don't worry Ahn. Look at the bright side, they'll be plotting Buffy's gruesome murder and then you can sell anti-Buffy memorabilia and charge entrance to anti-Buffy rallies.

**QueenofTarts:** Tex is ever the optimist.

**MoneyHoney:** Yeah…you're right Fred. I'll make a few calls.

**TacoTex: **Oh no!I've created a monster!

**QueenofTarts:** I think her mom said that.

**TacoTex:** Faith! **: O**

**MoneyHoney:** Actually, I think her exact words were 'Oh goody! A beautiful baby girl who will grow up and snag a rich husband so she can support me in my old age in case my stock portfolio falls through!'

**Jinkies:** She really said that?

**MoneyHoney: **The rich husband part was mine…of course not!

**TacoTex: **Ladies and gents, I believe Anya just made a funny.

**Jinkies: **When you say it like that is sounds like you've successfully potty-trained her. **:P **

**MoneyHoney:** What? I make jokes. I can be witty on occasion. I'm not oblivious to sarcasm and all that. I just can't be bothered to respond to you guys. It's a waste of time and time is money.

**QueenofTarts:** Hey A…aren't you wasting time and money now when you're talking with us?

**MoneyHoney :** I consider our little chats an investment. The times I spend listening to you yammering on about your lives, the more emotionally attached you become to me. Then I'll play on that attachment later on when I ask you to help fund my projected multi-billion dollar business venture… with no repayment of course.

**QueenofTarts:** That's what friendship is all about. If you can't rip off your friends then what kind of relationship do ya have?

**NoI'mNotABoy:** My college fund has your name all over it Ahn.

**TacoTex:** Wilbur the Piggy Bank is no longer needed. My bacon is now yours Anya!

**Jinkies:**I don't need all this blood. It's just circulating to keep me alive…nothing special. What the heck! I can spare a few pints to get a little dough. Anya's gonna need the money.

**MoneyHoney:** Great! You wouldn't mind being a lab rat would you? You love science and experiments…why not combine the two and get paid? And if you suffer from any side effects we can sue! Even more money!

**TacoTex: **Don't you sign some kind of clause for that?

**MoneyHoney: **I think so. But if she dies it'll be a whole other ball game…

**Jinkies:** Whoa! I draw the line at anaemia, missy!


End file.
